


An Impossible Position

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The Order has General Organa.





	

“How long have you been here?”  


“Too long,” Kylo admits, his gloved hands screeching leather on leather where they tangle behind his back.   


“Were you ever going to call for me?”  


“I knew I didn’t need to.”  


“So: no,” Hux surmises.  


Kylo slides his tongue against the back of his teeth, feeling where the lines are more ragged, and where a nick from a fight has left one flawed, forever. No, he wasn’t going to call him. He knew Hux would come, as soon as he’d deemed it necessary. As soon as the General had wrestled with himself about intruding vs supporting, and his innate need to know everything that’s going on became overpowering… of course he’d turn up.

Through the one-way transparisteel, he can see his… mother. General Organa.

She looks much smaller than he remembers: her form somehow more practical and rounded, not graceful and towering. The memories that endure most intensely were always of her in her finery, distant and beloved by all who saw her. A politician, a princess, a figurehead. 

Not this. Not a soldier, in ergonomic, sensible clothing. Not an old woman, with hair the colour of duracrete, and lines deep enough to do a trench run across her face. This is the reality, and the reality the galaxy had never known like he had. They’d clung to their idealised version of her, and Kylo hadn’t been able to do the same.

He should go in, but he can’t. 

“Has anyone spoken to her?” Hux asks.  


“No.”  


“Not at all since her capture?”  


“No.”  


She’s still defiant, her tiny head lifted in her cell. She doesn’t sway, doesn’t seem to do much but breathe. There’s no shouting, no calling, no wriggling, and no fighting.

“She knows I’m here.”  


“How?” Hux asks. “Other than the fact that you’d come here the minute you heard?”  


“She can feel me… in the Force.” He knows she’ll be as aware of his presence as he is of hers. Threads of longing, of recrimination and attempted reconciliation… he can feel the way she reaches, Rathtar-like, trying to wrap him up in tendrils and smother him whole.   


“It’s probably best you don’t speak with her, unless you _truly_ feel you need to. You’re too close to this,” Hux reminds him.  


Kylo nods. He is, and he knows it. He knows Hux is the best placed to interrogate her: the other man doesn’t have the emotional shared history, and he’s strong-willed enough to not bow to mind tricks. Kylo can’t be objective, or controlled. He’s angry at her, but also… no matter how angry he is, she _is_ and always will be his mother. It’s not something you can ignore, just because your parent wasn’t very good at the job. It’s not something you can erase from your mind, or undo those early longings, or lessons.

Hux stares at her through the window, chewing audibly on the inside of his cheek. He does that, when he worries. 

“Do you think you should be around to watch?”  


He doesn’t want to be, but: “If you’re… yes. If anything happens to her, I should see what it is.”  


“You may hate me for it.”  


“I won’t,” he says, even though he’s not entirely sure he’s capable of controlling his emotional response. Actually, he’s sure he _can’t_ control it, but he likes to think he’d understand the necessity, given the situation. She has valuable intel, and they need it. The sooner, the better.  


It won’t be easy to watch, but he can’t deny that it’s happening. This is war, and he knows if he’d been captured, they’d do the same thing to him. It’s… a matter of necessity.

“Don’t…” Don’t what? Don’t go too hard on her? Don’t hold back? Kylo feels bile in the back of his throat, and his head is swimming.  


“I know,” Hux says, and straightens still further. “I’ll do what I can.”  


It’s an impossible situation, for both of them. Kylo wishes she’d have gone down, before being taken prisoner, but then… she’s been in this situation before. A Death Star, her father, and the whole war ahead of her.

It didn’t go so well for the Empire that time. He wonders if she’ll think him weak for not interrogating her himself.

Doesn’t matter. He can’t, and he won’t.

And Hux is put in an impossible position, but he’s there to save Kylo from it. It’s the only thing he’s grateful for, right now, the only light at the end of the tunnel.

“ _General Organa: I am General Hux.”_  


Kylo watches, and it feels unreal. It feels so distant from him, like it’s happening to someone else.

“ _I know who you are. I want to see my son_.”  



End file.
